rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
}|GetValue= }| | name = Vampire | hp = 475 | exp = 305 | ratio = 0.642 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | creatureclass = The Undead | primarytype = Vampires | secondarytype = Shapeshifters | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-150), Life Drain (50-200), Paralysis, Haste, Self-Healing (no graphic, 15-25), Creature Illusions a Bat. | maxdmg = 350 | walksthrough = Poison | ignoresfields = Fire, Energy | pushable = no | pushobjects = yes | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis, Drunkenness | physicalDmgMod = 65% | holyDmgMod = 125% | deathDmgMod = 0% | fireDmgMod = 110% | energyDmgMod = 100% | iceDmgMod = 100% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 0% | hpDrainDmgMod = 0% | behavior = Vampires travel relatively fast, this combined with paralysis and haste makes them difficult to run from. Vampires will retarget, it's best to keep the blocker between the vampire and the weaker individuals. They run away in low health. (20-40?) | sounds = "BLOOD!"; "Let me kiss your neck"; "I smell warm blood!"; "I call you, my bats! Come!". | location = Drefia, Ghost Ship between Venore and Darashia, some Ankrahmun Tombs, Lich Hell, Serpentine Tower (unreachable), Ghostlands (unreachable). House between Plains of Havoc and Dark Cathedral, Hellgate (only during Zevelon Duskbringer raid), Edron Undead Cave, Vengoth Castle (and mountains before door). | notes = You have a chance to obtain Vampire Dust when you use a Blessed Wooden Stake on a slain vampire's fresh corpse. See also Vampire Dust/Dusting. | strategy = A team for a vampire hunt can consist of one knight of about level 30, plus a couple of shooters. More shooters and better skills will make vampires less expensive to hunt, but you probably will not break even until you get a Vampire Shield. The success or failure of a vampire hunt depends on luck. The vampire shield is a great loot item for a relatively easy creature, but you may find yourself trying for weeks to loot one. Everything from these creatures are rare drops, you will be hunting for awhile to get anything from these hard-hitting monsters, so there is a high chance it's gonna be a waste if you don't bring a Blessed Wooden Stake. If you are attempting to solo a vampire by running it, you need to be ready to heal yourself to cure paralysis. Since you can no longer cure paralysis with potions keep a close eye on your health and mana. It's best to use exura since they paralyze you often. Mages can easily solo them from level 35 and up. Druids can use Hailstorm Rod and Flame Strike, and use Exura when their health goes below 310. Sorcerers could do the same with Wand of Inferno, but more effectivelly, as Vampires are weak to Fire Damage. Keep Exura Gran ready at all times, as a combo can take away most of a Mage's health in one shot.If you are hunting in a tomb, be careful not to run into creatures that might trap you. Knights with 80+ skills can solo vampires relatively easily (with a Barbarian Arena - Scrapper Mode weapon) Paladins can solo them using Exura to heal the paralysis and just running and shooting Bolts combined with exori san, although it is recommended to use a decent shield and Royal Spears or Enchanted Spears. | loot = 0-60 gp, Vampire Teeth, Blood Preservation, Grave Flower (rare), Black Pearl (rare), Strong Health Potion (rare), Katana (rare), Skull (rare), Spike Sword (rare), Strange Helmet (rare), Ice Rapier (very rare), Vampire Shield (very rare), Bronze Amulet (very rare), Emerald Bangle (extremely rare). |}}